


Losing wasn't an option.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Stark-Rodgers family deal with a lost.





	Losing wasn't an option.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of sad stories after Endgame to try and get over what happened.  
> I hope you like it and I hope it isn't to sad.

Losing wasn't an option for Tony. Losing would mean his family dying. His husband, son and daughter and he couldn't let that happen.

So when Strange told him that he had to die for them to win he didn't even hesitate.

He took the stones from Thanos and snapped his fingers wiping away all of his armies and saving his family. All of them.

Rohdey was the first person to see him. He raced straight towards his best friend worry etched onto his face.  
Then Peter. His son. Crying telling him they won begging him not to leave.  
Pepper came a minute later dragging a crying Peter away. Trying to soothe him. Help him.  
The last person to rush over was Steve. His amazing husband. Who even though Tony could tell was heartbroken told Tony to rest, to find peace.

So with one last look at the people closest to him, Tony shut down his suit and closed his eyes letting himself slip away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve heard Peter before he saw him shouting dad. He looked over to where the voice came from and saw his husband slumped over Peter desperately shouting for him to stay.

Steve ran over to Tony getting there just after Pepper pulled Peter away and into a hug. Sinking to the floor in front of his husband.

Tony looked horrible. Half his face burnt pretty much out of it and Steve knows that this was the end for Tony.  
Steve told Tony that they would be okay that he could let go knowing it was what his husband needed right now.

Watching the light of Tony's arc reactor turn off before he closed his eyes was the hardest thing.

Hearing Peter's cries get louder was even harder.

Standing up he walked over to Pepper and Peter pulling his son into a hug silently crying as Peter sobbed into his neck.

Getting home was even worse.  
Having to tell Morgan that she would never get to see his dad again made everything so much more real and painful for both Steve and Peter. Watching Morgans heartbroken face was horrible for both of them.

The funeral was hard. Officially saying goodbye to Tony.

Morgan didn't quite get what was going on but she knows everyone else was sad and she knows her Dad wasn't there.

Peter was struggling to cope. He thought everything was finally good when he came back. For a minute he even thought that had won then he lost his dad. Peter didn't know what he was going to do without Tony.  
He loved Steve of course he did but he and Tony had a special bond one he didn't have with Steve.

Steve was trying to hold everything together for his kids but didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. Tony was the love of his life and he lost him. But this time was worse than when he lost Peggy because he got to have a life with Tony to start a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things went back to how they were after the funeral. Life carried on moving.

But Steve was stuck the whole Stark-Rodgers family was stuck.

They tried to act like everything was okay to keep living like they know Tony wanted. But it proved harder then they thought it would.

Steve couldn't sleep not without Tony by his side.

Peter couldn't do science not without thinking about Tony.

It took ages to get Morgan to sleep without her dad to read his amazing bedtime stories.

The team were there to help in any way they could but everyone had things they needed to sort out. The world was kind of a mess still.

About a month after the funeral Pepper came to visit and saw how they weren't coping very well so offered to move in to help out.

Steve was happy for Pepper to move in. Help him with things around the house.

Having Pepper around really helped them.  
She helped Peter with homework Steve couldn't.  
Told stories to Morgan about her dad.  
And just helping Steve out around the house.

Things started to get better from there. Not good but better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve never really got over what happened to Tony. 

He got to a point where he was happy. Watching Morgan and Peter grow up was amazing. But no one could replace Tony. He could never love anyone the way he loved Tony. 

So life kept moving. Peter graduated top of his glass. Proposed to MJ a couple of years after high school. They got married not six months later. Had their first baby two years in. A son Liam Anthony Stark-Rodgers. Peter started running Stark Industries after Pepper retired.

Morgan took after Steve more. She graduated with an art degree. She sold her paintings. Morgan didn't get married until she was 30 marrying a great guy called Nolan. The two of them had twin girls three years into their marriage. 

They all missed Tony. Wished he could be there for all the big moments in their lives. And he was, not directly their but in their hearts. 

They all lived great lives, happy lives and when Steve died he was reunited with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry if theirs any mistakes and if their is just let me know.   
> I would love to know what you thought of the story in the comments.


End file.
